


Player three

by LexxieKra



Category: Homestuck
Genre: ? - Freeform, F/M, Funny, M/M, Multi, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 19:55:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5388269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexxieKra/pseuds/LexxieKra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>semi smutty one shot<br/>Erisolfef <br/>because Feferi would absolutly and no one can convince me otherwise</p>
            </blockquote>





	Player three

“boys i’m goin to work!” you waved to feferi as she closed the door behind her, you grabbed your laptop to get in some coding while Fef was gone and Eri was asleep. Hours passed as the sun creeped through the room, casting shadows on the wall as you heard movement from the bedroom at the far end of the hall. A shirtless Eridan emerged, freshly awake, he wandered into the kitchen before coming back into the living room, carton of orange juice in one hand. He took a swig and set it down before leaning across the back of the couch and letting his arms rest over your shoulders, hands resting on your chest. pressing kisses to the side of your neck, your grumbled   
“Eri what do you want” he made a noise comparable to whining   
“i’m boredddd”  
“well what do you want to do?”you asked him, huffing and turning your head to look at your boyfriend.  
“I don’t know” he mumbled and buried his face in your neck  
“How the hell am I thupposed to entertain you then” he replied by continuing to kiss your neck, he started gently sucking a hickey towards the base. You closed your laptop and set it to the side and pulled Eridan over the couch and into your lap. He straddled you and resumed kissing with a need, you felt Eridan’s boner already poking your stomach. You ran your hands over his chest and flicked one of his nipples with your finger, earning a small moan.   
“Where’s fef?” he mumbled breathlessly  
“she went to work” you stood Eridan up and resumed kissing as the two of you walked back towards the bedroom, leaving a trail of fabric as the two of you stripped down, you shut the door behind you and pushed Eridan back onto the bed, climbing on top of him and kissing down his body. You gave one slow lick to his erection before grabbing the lube from the bedside table drawer

FEFERI POV

you unlocked the door to your apartment, expecting your boyfriends to be curled up on the couch, but instead you found an empty living room. You put away the juice that Eridan left out, and as you exited the kitchen you noticed a piece of clothing on the floor, a little ways down the hall, and that’s when you heard it. Eridan moaning, grinning, you quietly stripped down to nothing, got into a running position at the end of the hall, and took off.   
THUD THUD THUD THUD THUD THUD  
And you slammed open the door, Screaming as you entered  
“PLAYER THREE HAS ENTERED THE GAME” and did a superman pose.   
Both Eridan and Sollux let out a high pitched scream and instantly clung to each other, looking at you like you lost your mind. You fell to your knees you were laughing so hard, They still look confused When Eridan found his words first  
“Fef WhaT thE fuCK?” his voice dipped in and out of a higher pitch, like one would if going through puberty. This made you laugh even harder, you were still laughing when you crawled to the end of the bed  
“Fef we’re doin thomething here” you crawled on the bed, still giggling  
“I know, sorry i missed the beginning” and adjusted yourself you rested above Eridans face, who was still on his back. You felt him huff but he sent to work anyways, and you relaxed as his tongue worked you, but you still had to stop and giggle.   
After sex you were laying in the middle of the bed, each of your boyfriends cuddling you from a side, you rolled onto your back and crossed you arms behind your head. You started laughing again  
“You two sounded like little girls” they both frowned   
“let’s nevver speak of this again”   
“yeah, agreed” you laid there for a second before laughing again, Sollux reached behind him and picked up one of the fluffy discarded pillows and smacked you in the face. Much to his unamusement, this set off a whole new wave of laughing.   
“Shut up Fef” you smiled and drifted into sleep, excited to continue making jokes about it when you awoke tomorrow.


End file.
